<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dianetti one shots by wafflehearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935013">dianetti one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts'>wafflehearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, dianetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a couple one shots for the cutest non-canon couple ever</p>
<p>feel free to suggest prompts!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gina being stubborn even though she's freezing to death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But Rosie, it doesn’t go with the outfit,” Gina protests, frowning at herself in the mirror. She twirls around, trying to find an angle where it looks decent, but she eventually gives up and shrugs off the jacket. “See, it just doesn’t work.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Exasperated, Rosa leans against the wall, watching Gina. “Fine, you can go without a jacket, but if you end up freezing, I’m not giving you mine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, boo,” Gina tuts, leaning forward to take her hand. “We both know you will.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">On second thought, Rosa really shouldn’t have let Gina leave the apartment without a jacket. Standing outside the restaurant, Gina shivers and wraps her arms around herself, seeking warmth desperately. Rosa notices and sighs, ”I told you to bring a jacket.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, I’m not cold,” Gina insists adamantly, her teeth chattering. “This is the perfect temperature. I would stay here forever if I could.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa watches in amusement. “Sure you would.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Scowling petulantly, Gina leans as close to the restaurant as she can, trying to reach the warmth of the heaters. “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to come here so early,” she mutters. “And now we have to stand here and wait, in this cold- this perfect weather, waiting for the restaurant to open so we can finally eat. Look! There’s still 5 more minutes!” She shows the time on her phone to Rosa, exaggerating every syllable with unnecessary hand gestures. “Five! More! Minutes! But you’re not cold, and I’m not cold- in fact, I’m perfectly comfortable, so I guess nothing’s wrong.” She finishes and shrugs nonchalantly, turning back to the restaurant.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh my god Gina,” Rosa laughs. “Just admit you’re cold.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fine, I’m cold. Happy now?” Gina turns around to face her girlfriend, whose smile is turning into a smug smirk. “Oh stop it. This isn’t an achievement. Get that smugness off your face right now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rolling her eyes, Rosa shakes her head. “I told you to bring a jacket. You didn’t listen, now you’re cold. And I’m not going to give you mine.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rosie,” Gina huffs. When this doesn’t trigger any reaction from the brunette, she decides to try another method. “Please?” she pouts, looking up at Rosa with a face she knows she just can’t resist.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Melting under her gaze, Rosa reaches for the jacket zipper subconsciously and is about to take it off when she catches herself. “No. No,” she repeats as she blinks back to reality. “I’m not falling for that again.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh come on,” Gina whines, crossing her arms. “Sure, just leave your girlfriend to freeze to death,” she mutters darkly. Overhearing this, Rosa laughs. “I’m sorry G. I just think this is a lesson you have to learn.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">2 hours later they’re sitting on a bench, watching the boats pass by. It’s peaceful and serene, until Gina starts shivering again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gina, how cold are you? I can literally hear your teeth chattering,” Rosa asks, frowning.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Glaring at her, Gina replies, “Well, excuse me. Someone won’t give me their jacket.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Looking around exasperatedly, Rosa says, “After I told you to bring one for yourself. Many many times.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But it didn’t go with the outfit!” she protests weakly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Turning to face her directly, Rosa says seriously, “Gina. Your health is more important than the way you look.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Taken aback, Gina gasps. She clutches a hand to her heart dramatically. “What?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa laughs a little, shaking her head. “Oh my god Gina.” They go back to being silent. Another minute passes with Gina’s occasional chattering and her intense shivering, until Rosa can’t stand to see her girlfriend suffer anymore. She takes off her jacket quickly and drapes it over Gina, who stops shivering immediately, and instead looks at her with a triumphant “I was right” smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well well well, this is an interesting development.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up,” Rosa mutters, but she cracks a smile. “I just didn’t want you to be cold.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Making a disgusted face, Gina wraps the jacket tighter around her. “Don’t get all sappy on me Diaz.” She gasps. “What happened to you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rolling her eyes, Rosa puts her arm around Gina and pulls her in affectionately. “Well, I guess you were right. I did give you my jacket in the end.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Of course I was,” mumbles Gina, burying her face into Rosa’s midriff. “I’m always right. And I hope you learnt something today. You can’t teach Gina Linetti a lesson. <em>She</em> teaches you one.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Whatever,” Rosa smiled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Love you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Love you too you idiot.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gina tries to get rosa to dance with her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt from miisopinion:</p><p>gina asks rosa to help her practice dancing with her and rosa agrees on one condition: no one has to find out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa wakes up to music blasting from the living room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Gina,’ she groans, wrapping her pillow around her head as she tries to block out the noises. She reaches out but there doesn’t seem to be anyone next to her. Groaning again, she opens one eye and squints at the bright light streaming in through the window. Who drew the curtains? Just then the music stops and Rosa sighs contentedly, pulling the blanket closer, but then the music starts again, this time seemingly even louder, and Rosa opens her eyes, exasperated. Well, at least she’s awake now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dragging herself into the living room reluctantly, she sees Gina twirling around and dancing to a song that’s currently playing from the speaker.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Morning Rosa,’ Gina greets, way too cheerfully for nine in the morning. Rosa only makes an annoyed noise in return, heading to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she comes back out, Gina is still dancing. Rosa leans against the table as she sips her coffee. She smiles to herself, admiring the view in front of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Come dance with me,’ Gina offers her hand expectantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘No way.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Clicking her tongue, Gina shakes her head disapprovingly. ‘Rude.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Sorry, G,’ Rosa shrugs, putting her mug down on the table. ‘I don’t dance anymore.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘But I have a competition tonight, and I have to warm up,’ Gina whines. ‘Not that my performance won’t be flawless anyway. And clearly I,’ she twirls around dramatically. ‘am the best in the troupe. All eyes will be on me. So if I don’t do well, there will be no more hope for Dancy Reagan. We will have to kiss our victory goodbye. Do you understand?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa watches her in amusement, ignoring her question. ‘You have a competition tonight?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Yeah.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a long pause, Gina suddenly claps her hands together, her enthusiastic mood back. ‘So you’ll dance with me?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Still no.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Fine,’ Gina huffs. ‘You can just stand there with your <em>stupid coffee</em>, and admire my beautiful presence.’ She turns the music back on and resumes her dancing. Rosa only lets herself smile when Gina turns away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The subject of Gina’s dancing doesn’t come up again until lunch. They’re sitting at the table, eating hamburgers and fries. The apartment is quiet, except for the occasional ruffling of paper bags, but it’s okay, they enjoy each other’s presence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That is, until Rosa breaks the silence. ‘Hey, Gina, can you pass me the ketchup?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gina nods and reaches over, before hesitating and saying, ‘Yes, of course. I will very <em>helpfully </em>pass you the ketchup,’ putting extra emphasis on the word <em>helpfully</em>. ‘A quality that is <em>very</em> hard to find in people nowadays.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A look of confusion washes over Rosa’s face, but it quickly disappears. ‘Gina,’ she sighs. ‘You can’t possibly still be mad about the dance thing.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gina shrugs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Oh my god Gina,’ Rosa laughs in disbelief. ‘I already told you. I don’t dance anymore.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘But you still know how to dance, right?’ Gina asks hopefully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa nods. They sit in silence for a while. She sighs, contemplating her options. She has a feeling that Gina won’t stop talking about it if she doesn’t give in. Closing her eyes in exasperation, she thinks to herself, <em>I can’t believe I’m about to do this</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘One dance.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Huh?’ Gina looks up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘One dance only.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It takes Gina a moment to realize what she’s talking about, but when she does, she’s ecstatic. But before she can say anything, Rosa cuts her off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘On one condition,’ she says threateningly. ‘No one finds out about this. Do you understand? No one.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">’Sure Rosie,’ Gina says, waving her words away. She’s too excited to care. After turning on her speaker (where did <em>that</em> come from?), a slow song begins playing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa sighs and ties her hair up in a low ponytail. Heading to the living room floor, she begins to dance. It’s a little unnatural at first, given how long it’s been since she last danced, and she’s aware Gina’s eyes are on her, but she brushes the self-conscious feeling away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s like she’s back in ballet class. Closing her eyes, she twirls and pirouettes, getting lost in the music. Dance had always brought comfort to her, until it became too much, too stressful, too competitive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gina watches her every movement. It’s breathtaking. She’s never seen Rosa dance, and had no idea she could be this graceful, this at ease. Gina thinks she just fell in love even more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa doesn’t realize that Gina has joined her until she feels hands wrapped around her neck. Her eyes open in surprise, but she quickly relaxes. She puts her hands on Gina’s waist and they sway to the music slowly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Thank you for doing this,’ Gina whispers, laying her head on Rosa’s shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Of course. I can’t wait to see you at your competition,’ Rosa smiles into her hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Gina freezes for a moment, then laughs awkwardly and lifts her head. ‘Oh yeah, about that. There’s no competition. I just wanted to dance with you.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa stops in her tracks, unable to comprehend what she heard. ‘What?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘There’s no competition. Ta da!’ Gina says uncertainly, making jazz hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘So I danced. For no reason,’ Rosa says slowly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Oh come on, Rosa, don’t be mad,’ Gina pleads, moving forward to hug her. ‘I’m sorry. Plus you know you loved it.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Melting into her embrace, Rosa sighs and smiles slightly. ‘I’ll never admit that.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘Well, we’ll both know the truth,’ Gina says in a singsongy voice, relieved that everything’s okay.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rosa laughs and pulls Gina in even closer, swaying to the music again. It’s perfect, and she knows she wouldn’t trade that moment for the world.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed it!! 💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>